The Heart Of A Warrior
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: After helping Astrid beat the Scourge, Hiccup pays her an evening visit. [Set directly after the events of Buffalord Soldier].
1. Evening Company

**I'm like 5 years late to watching the cartoons but after seeing The Hidden World I finally binged all the cartoons and I couldn't stop myself from finally writing a tiny bit of Hiccstrid. I still wanna write a lot more, but I don't think it'll get a lot of attention this late in the game, so this is just a small thing.**

**Set directly after Buffalord Soldier.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon.**

* * *

The Heart Of A Warrior

Chapter 1. Evening Company

Misty pink sunlight spills across the horizon and over the rippling ocean waves until it dyes the walls and planks of the Edge in quiet evening colors.

Hiccup has just finished up his nightly routine – checking maps, scribbling notes, pacing, thinking, bringing in the fish, ensuring there are no unexpected fires or explosions, thinking again, and pacing some more.

Behind him, Toothless is finishing his dinner, cod tail still dangling out of his jaws as he watches his rider with wide, curious eyes. The dragon coos, then swallows before making his way over, but Hiccup turns and starts pacing back the other way. Toothless follows, but every time he gets close Hiccup changes direction. Toothless snorts before running him down, knocking into the back of his knee to stagger him.

"Hey- Whoa, whoa!" Hiccup grabs onto his dragon for support like he's done so many times before. It's starting to become more of a natural reflex to grab for Toothless rather than prepare to hit the ground. "What's the matter, bud? Still hungry?"

Toothless gives him a deadpanned look, then snorts again. Hiccup sighs.

"Gah, you're right, you're right. It's time to get some shut-eye."

He pats Toothless on the head before they both make their way up the stairs of the hut. Hiccup sits on the edge of his bed and watches Toothless brew fire for his own. Once the dragon has settled, he looks up at Hiccup and tilts his head. Hiccup gives a shrug and a sigh.

"Get some rest, Toothless. I'm gonna stay up a little longer."

Toothless hums, then starts to heave. Grimacing, Hiccup looks away just as his best friend coughs up half a fish and nudges it in his direction.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm good, bud."

Toothless pouts, downs the fish again, and eventually drops his head and closes his eyes.

Hiccup hunches forward, elbows on his knees, and rests his face in his palms. Now that all the pacing and patrolling and feeding and writing is done for the evening, his best and worst hobby comes to haunt him now.

Thinking.

He just can't stop _thinking_ about what had happened – and what had almost happened. He still can't wipe the images from his mind; images of Astrid, her skin a sickly pasty pallor, her weight limp and shivering in his arms, her blue eyes fluttering in illness and agony, rimmed with awful green shadows.

Even though she's better now - and he knows it, because he'd helped and seen it with his own two eyes - he still can't stop thinking about what had _almost_ happened.

And only now, when the sun has set and all has been said and done, and his mind can run freely and wildly with the worst-case scenario thoughts, does he fully understand what had _almost happened. _

He'd almost lost her. And while it hadn't been the first time, it had been the worst he'd ever known. That sickness wasn't an enemy she could've fought with an ax or chased off with words and wit. She'd been helpless, feeble, scared. Things he's never known Astrid to be – not like that.

When Hiccup closes his eyes now, he just can't stop thinking about her like that, unable to walk or speak or barely even catch her breath...

With a grunt, he pushes himself back up. Toothless lifts his head and blinks.

"Sorry, bud. You get some shut-eye."

Hiccup gets to his feet and makes for the exit. Toothless calls after him and starts to get up, but Hiccup stops him.

"It's okay, Toothless. I'm just goin' for a little walk."

He looks out across the Edge, toward a certain hut outlined with blue paint. From what he can discern there's still a torch lit inside.

Toothless must follow his gaze and instinctually catch on, because Hiccup hears him purr out a chuckle.

"Oh quiet, you... The amount of dragon sass I have to deal with, I swear to Thor..."

With this, Hiccup exits his own hut and walks out into the cool evening. There's just a faint bit of skylight left to see by, but for the most part he relies on the torches around the camp.

Normally he'd be checking the skies for rouge dragons, or the seas for hunters' ships.

But those things don't even cross his mind tonight. Only Astrid.

Some part of him still doesn't believe the antidote had worked; what if he finds her collapsed and withering all over again?

He hurries to her hut and curls his hands into fists, trying to chase the terrible thoughts away. He raps his knuckles on the metal and clears his throat.

"Astrid? I-It's me."

And the paranoia kicks in again; what if her response is thin and rasping? What if there's none at all...?

He frets for a split second until her voice replies, as naturally as ever, if not a bit exhausted.

"Hiccup?"

He lets out a sigh just in hearing her say his name. It's always made him feel better, even in the heat of battle. But especially now.

"Yeah."

"Come in."

He moves the drapes aside and makes his way in.

Astrid is sitting up on her bed, but she isn't hunched over and coughing this time. Instead, she's pulling a seashell comb through her hair, which is down for the first time he's seen in as long as he can remember. She looks up at him curiously, but he doesn't miss the ounce of panic in her eyes.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes..." He makes his way over, but stops a few paces away, putting a hand to the back of his neck bashfully. "Sorry about the late hour, but I was, uh... actually wanting to ask you the same thing. How're you feeling?"

Astrid puts her comb aside and rolls her eyes.

"Hiccup, I'm _fine_. Seriously, I mean it this time. You can stop worrying."

"Can I?"

"I mean, I _wish_ you would."

She makes room for him and invites him to sit beside her. Hiccup accepts the offer, hoping he doesn't seem too eager.

Now that he's this close to her, he can definitely sense she isn't sick anymore. There's no discoloration to her skin, no weight to her breathing, no glaze in her eyes.

He's just about to let out another sigh when she coughs suddenly. Hiccup tenses up immediately and turns to her, his voice thick with concern.

"Astrid...?"

She coughs again and quickly lifts her hand to stop him.

"Sorry. It's all right. It's not what you think." She gets up promptly and crosses the room to where she keeps a bucket of fresh water. She scoops a cup out of it and drinks a little before turning back to him. "That Buffalord saliva just dried out my throat a bit. That's all, Hiccup."

"Are-Are you sure?"

"Yes. I promise." She makes her way back to him, and only then does he realize just how badly he'd missed her presence at his side. She's moving without any kind of hindrance and certainly doesn't seem to be dizzy or ill anymore. When she sits beside him again this time, she's a little closer than she'd been before.

"Thanks for worrying about me, Hiccup. I really appreciate it. But don't make yourself sick over this."

"What? I-I'm not-" He cuts off when she gives him _that_ look. Hiccup relents. "I just... needed to make sure..."

"That's fine with me." She leans her back against the wall and invites him to do the same, knowing he can use support in whatever way necessary. "I'm... really glad you came to check on me, Hiccup. Not because you _need_ to, but just-"

"I-I know. I get it."

He smiles, and she smiles back.

They both come to a silent, mutual understanding of the mixed feelings, and eventually lean against one another. The lack of her shoulder armor allows Astrid to get a little closer than usual.

And Hiccup hesitates at first, but eventually he slips an arm around the small of her back. Her hair's longer than usual without the braids to tie it, and it's extremely soft too. All of her is, in spite of her ferocious viking battle skills. He's content to believe no one else in the world has ever gotten this close to her before.

A sigh from her has him glancing her way, only to find she's closed her eyes.

"Thanks for coming, Hiccup. I could really use the company..."

He shifts closer to give her more support.

"Glad I'm not the only one."

Hiccup covers Astrid's hands in her lap with his, rubbing his thumb gently. She moves her fingers just a little, turning her hands over to meet his.

"You're... welcome to stay... if you want to..."

Hiccup softly nuzzles his head against hers.

"I think I might."

He lets her sleep first. They've all had a long day, but Astrid had been the one in real danger. He knows the sickness hadn't let her get a wink of sleep for nearly two days and nights now. It shows, because he can hear it in her voice.

"Hiccup...?"

Her eyes have already fallen shut, and rather than let her think she needs to open them again, he simply brushes his cheek against hers to keep them closed.

"Yes?"

Astrid sighs, slouching into him as much as she can.

"Thank you... for everything..."

Hiccup brings her as close as he can, and presses his lips to her temple.

"Don't mention it. Now get some rest."

"Mn... you too..."

"You first, m'lady."

She lets out a small laugh that ends in a deep sigh, and doesn't make a sound after that.

Hiccup can't describe how immensely this has helped him, and Astrid too, no doubt. Not only does it confirm she's all right now, but it also satiates his constant longing to be next to her. That's a feeling that hasn't gone away in years.

Maybe there will come a time when he never has to leave her side.

But for now, he takes it for all it's worth.

Astrid is out within minutes, and rightfully so. Her breathing is soft and even. The pulse in her wrist is faint, but persistent, matching the rhythm he can feel beneath his palm at her side. The last time he'd held her, he'd felt it too, and it had been hard, straining with effort to compensate for all of the energy and strength the sickness had been stealing from her.

But now it's returned to normal, a steady beat like that of battle drums.

She's always had the heart of a warrior, more so than anyone else he's ever known.

Hiccup considers himself the luckiest viking alive that she's willing to share it with him.

* * *

**A/N: I just needed to write something for them. I've loved this series and these two for a decade, and even if I'm half a decade _late_ to the Race to the Edge party, I just whipped this up as soon as I saw the episode.**

**I really wanna write some more, like maybe something taking place after Blindsided or an original idea of my own, but we'll have to see. For now I hope whoever found this enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**


	2. Perfect Moments

**Thanks so much for all the kind reviews on chapter 1! I really wanted to keep going and write something to take place after Blindsided, so here's a longer chapter for you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.**

* * *

Chapter 2. Perfect Moments

How do you recover from a perfect moment?

It's a thought that's never crossed Hiccup's mind, mainly because he never thought he'd get to experience a perfect moment. The closest he'd ever gotten until now was when he'd successfully shot down a Night Fury, but no one had seen it or given him proper credit for it back in their dragon-killing days.

He'd never really thought he might get a perfect moment in another sense; with Astrid.

But she's right, as she often is. This quiet moment sitting side by side, overlooking the sunset ocean dyed in warm golden light, the sky as pink as their lips which had only just met...

Hiccup presses close to her, drawing her in, resting his head against hers. He can't exactly see her expression from here, but he can pretty easily tell how she's feeling right now – probably equally as giddy and relieved as he is. He can't tell if this beaming, energetic feeling is coming from himself or from her, but ultimately decides it's something they're sharing.

The silence continues for once on the Edge. There are no sudden explosions or echoes of shouting and bickering from the other Riders. Only the sounds of the sea rushing up to kiss the shore, the wind dancing across the ripping waves, and the water birds calling far overhead.

It truly is a perfect moment. Hiccup hopes it will never end.

He savors it for as long as he possibly can, holding Astrid closer than ever before, refusing to let her or this perfect moment go.

But the sun eventually sets over the horizon, and the warm oranges of the sky gradually melt away into darker nighttime blues. He'd been getting lost in the scenery, in the feeling of complete joy coursing through his veins, but it's a sigh from Astrid that pulls him back to his full senses.

They both come to the mutual understanding that their moment has ended. But now that things are the way they are, they'll surely be able to make opportunities for plenty more moments in the future.

But for now, Hiccup gives her a gentle nudge to get her attention.

"So, uh... you ready for supper?"

Astrid's only response is a sunset-colored smile.

Hiccup helps her up, occasionally catching glimpses of her sky-blue eyes, which have regained their proper color since Gothie's medicines had worked their magic. There's no more confusion in Astrid's gaze, no more glaze of fear shrouding everything she does.

Hiccup takes hold of her hand, not to guide her this time, but because he wants to, and she wants it as well.

They head to dinner together, but their hands come apart before any of the others can notice. They sit together as they always do, but this time they're much more aware of one another.

As the twins serve up their suspiciously-tasty meal of meats and breads, Hiccup and Astrid barely say a word to one another. Conversation strikes up as per usual, most of it being handled by Snotlout and Tuffnut.

Everything feels the same as always. Only Hiccup and Astrid feel differently, and it's certainly not in a bad way. It's simply a lack of knowing what to do and how to act around the others. They haven't discussed telling anyone yet, so they do their best to conceal their content and keep it between themselves for now.

As the hour persists, the sky grows darker outside. Considering the life-changing day she'd had, no one is surprised when Astrid decides to retire a bit earlier than usual.

"I'll see you guys in the morning." She pushes herself up and prepares to take her leave. Hiccup scrambles for an excuse to go with her.

"Oh, d-uhh, actually I was gonna do a quick patrol around the Edge. I'll go with you."

Astrid turns back to smile at him.

As they make their way to the exit, they can feel the atmosphere of giddy awkwardness returning. The hectic chatter of their friends fades behind them as they step outside. Toothless, who has just finished the last of his own fish-filled dinner basket, perks up and scampers over to them.

"Hey, bud. Anything to report?" Hiccup pats Toothless' head as the dragon gives a shake. "Seems like a nice quiet night. For once."

"Yeah." Astrid turns a bit bashfully toward her own hut. "Well then, I guess I'll... see you tomorrow, Hiccup."

He frowns as it sinks in now that he'll actually have to leave her for the night. It had always bothered him to part ways with her, even if it was only as far apart as their huts, but after what had happened today he _really_ doesn't want to leave her. He scrambles for an excuse – anything.

"Oh, uh... wh-why don't Toothless and I fly you over? Wouldn't want you walkin' back by yourself when it's this dark out."

Astrid turns back and gives him a curious look.

"Hiccup, I'm not blind anymore. I'll be fine by myself."

"Oh, d-uhh, right. Right, sorry..."

Astrid rolls her eyes.

"But I think a quick ride over sounds pretty nice."

Hiccup sighs in relief. He mounts Toothless and waits for Astrid to get settled behind him before taking off.

He's flown with her like this dozens of times before, but feeling her arms somewhat shyly around him has never elicited quite so much emotion from him before. He can't stop grinning.

The flight from the meeting and dining hut to Astrid's is only a few seconds, but Toothless must sense their shared desire to make it last. He soars out over the ocean, making a long, wide arc offshore. The moonlight turns his scales silver, and he shimmers like an unknown fish in the ocean of the sky.

Hiccup leans back ever so slightly, slouching himself against Astrid's chest. She reciprocates and rests her cheek on his shoulder, then gives him another squeeze.

It's not as long as the previous one, but it's definitely another perfect moment to add to their book.

Before long, Toothless lands outside Astrid's hut and the two riders dismount. Astrid gives the dragon a pat.

"Thanks, Toothless."

He smiles, tongue lolling out and eyes wide.

Hiccup feels a slight sense of dismay now in knowing he'll _actually_ have to leave her for the night. It's just so much more difficult now that they've... established their feelings.

"Well, uh," he clears his throat and gives a Hiccup-like shrug. "I hope you get some rest, Astrid. Thor knows you need it."

"You too, Hiccup. You've had a long day looking after me."

The breeze blows between them, passing over a beat of silence. Hiccup stutters.

"Uh, s-so well then I guess-"

But where he hesitates, Astrid goes right in. She strains up to peck his cheek, softly and lightly, and Hiccup feels he knows what the shoreline must feel like to get kissed by the warm waters of the sea.

"Goodnight, Hiccup. Thank you for... everything."

"Y-Yeah... Your problem- I-I mean- n-_no_ problem! And you're welcome! D-oh Thor..."

She giggles, a brief but angelic sound sent from Valhalla itself.

Hiccup sighs. "Goodnight, Astrid."

"I'll see you in the morning."

And with this she disappears behind the drapes.

Hiccup stands and stares for a long moment, until Toothless nudges his leg.

"Huh? O-Oh right. Should probably head back..." Toothless gurgles with laughter and lets his tongue dangle out more. Hiccup rolls his eyes as he mounts. "Oh quiet, you."

They take off, and in seconds arrive back at Hiccup's own hut.

From there he goes about his usual nightly routine of pacing and thinking, but not as much as usual. His mind is far too occupied by thoughts of Astrid for him to spend too much energy on worrying about dragon hunters.

So in an unusual turn of events, Hiccup actually retires to his bed at a fairly normal time. He climbs the stairs, but his feet - even the metal one - feel lighter than usual; all of him does.

If anyone knows what it feels like to be soaring, it's Hiccup Haddock, and even without Toothless beneath him, he gets that sensation full-force now.

_Finally_. After years and years of "almosts" and "maybes" today had finally been the day he'd made his relationship with Astrid official. It's hard not to let himself drift onto cloud nine, but he has to remember the dangers still lurking in the combers around the Edge.

He reaches his bed as Toothless curls up on his own, giving a purr before drawing his tail in over his nose.

"Yeah, g'night, bud."

Hiccup lies back, folding his arms behind his head and staring up at the painted wooden planks of the ceiling. He closes his eyes, but it's no use – he's far too excited to be tired. Every time he closes his eyes he just sees Astrid; eyes bluer than the sky, shimmering like the ocean, cheeks pink as sunset, hair golden with light. Her image paints itself effortlessly in his mind, and he recalls her scent of metal and sunshine...

A knock comes at the outside of his hut, and Hiccup opens his eyes, the afterimage fading from the backs of his eyelids. Groaning, he sits up.

"Guh, Snotlout listen, I _really_ do not wanna hear about your strange rash again. Go talk to Fishlegs if it's that bad. I already told you, if you just leave it alone it'll-"

"Hiccup? It's me."

"A-Astrid? Oh-" Hiccup quickly straightens himself up, feeling a sudden urge to dust himself off and make his hair halfway decent. The slight annoyance of thinking it was anyone else is dashed in a split second as soon as he realizes it's her. "C-Come in, come in."

Toothless perks up as well as the drapes move aside, and Astrid steps quietly in. Her shoulder armor has been removed and her hair is in a partial state of disarray, as if she'd begun unbraiding it and then decided against it halfway through.

Hiccup isn't sure if he's more shocked, concerned, or delighted by her sudden visit, but judging by the lack of fear in her voice or panic in her movements, he rules out immediate danger afoot.

But he can tell right away she's rather defensive, perhaps even nervous. She's holding onto her opposite wrist, guarding her chest like she sometimes does when she's uncertain about something. Hiccup looks her over from the upper level, his voice already growing soft.

"Hey there. Is-Is everything okay...?" He stands and makes his way down to her, offering his hand somewhat awkwardly, letting her know she can take it if she wants to. She bites her lip slightly and avoids his eyes.

"Well, if you mean in the sense of 'are there any dragon hunters inbound' then no there aren't, so yes everything's fine."

Hiccup narrows his eyes as he tries to find hers.

"But... something _else_ is wrong...?"

Astrid sighs, and there's far too much weight in it for his liking. She shakes her head slowly, and her bangs hide her eyes.

"It's just..." She tapers off, and Hiccup feels his heart sink. For the past hour he'd been figuratively soaring, and now it feels like he's plummeting into a rock-filled landing. He takes a step toward her, reaching out, but not making contact.

"Look, Astrid, i-if you're not ready, o-or if you don't want to-"

"What?" She gasps so sharply and so suddenly it sounds like it must hurt. Her eyes fly up to meet his, wide with dismay. "N-No, Hiccup, it-it's not that! It's not that at _all!_ It's not you! Nothing like that!"

"R-Really? Oh, thank Thor..."

"Yes," she says in earnest. "Oh, Hiccup, I-I'm so sorry I made you think-"

"No, no. It's okay." He lets out a long breath, relieved it isn't what he'd been fearing. She makes it all go away the second she closes the distance between them and cups his face, kissing him so sweetly he feels he might need some of the twins' salt-stuffed salmon to cancel it out. Not that he'd ever _want_ to cancel it out.

He holds her and kisses back, sighing again.

"Sorry," she murmurs again. "It's not that, Hiccup. It'll _never_ be that. I'll never regret being with you. Not ever. Not even for a second."

"Thank you," he smiles. "That goes double for me." He runs a hand up her back, idly petting a few fingers through the wavy ends of her loose hair. "So then... if that isn't the reason you came over here, then what is it?"

Astrid lets out a soft breath and her gaze escapes his again. She rests her forehead against his shoulder to hide.

"I... I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes, it just feels like I might... like I might not be able to open them again. O-Or if I do, I might not _see_ anything again. What if Gothie's medicines only work temporarily? What if I-"

"Hey, hey, easy." Hiccup hugs her close, curling both arms around her warmly. He guides her over to the stairs and sits beside her, keeping her in his arms. "Listen, Astrid. Even if that does happen, we'll deal with it, just like I said."

"But I don't _want_ it to happen!" she chokes. "Hiccup, I-I don't think I'd be able to-"

"Hey, shh, it's okay. It's okay." He squeezes her a little tighter. "That won't happen, Astrid. You'll be fine. I promise. Like I said, no matter what, you'll _always_ have me."

She must know he means it, because she lets out another long breath, and a lot of weight goes with it.

He gives her a moment, and then another – he'll give her as many as she needs, as many as she wants. He almost wonders if she's fallen asleep after a while, but just before he can check she stirs and eases back.

"Thanks, Hiccup. I think I feel a lot better now."

"You... _think_...?" He tries again to find her eyes, and again he fails.

"I should probably go." She starts to get up, and above them Toothless whimpers, voicing exactly how Hiccup feels. He scrambles for words.

"Uh, uh, I mean-" He doesn't think first, but acts instead, reaching out to grab hold of her hand. "You- You could stay... if that would help in any way..."

He almost expects her to chuckle, start hurling all the reasons she absolutely _shouldn't_ stay at him; what if any of the others found out? What would they think?

But in reality, what she says is much more timid.

"Really...?" She peeks up hopefully past her bangs. "I... I can stay...?"

Hiccup feels his jaw slackening in his surprise at his own offer, and even more so at her response.

"Uh, d-uhh, yes. Yes, of course you can stay. You can use my bed if you want. I'll just take the floor with Toothless. No big deal."

From the upper level, Toothless smiles and wiggles in delight, sweeping his tail toward the bed to invite Astrid to stay. Astrid hesitates, her hand still in Hiccup's.

"I... think that would help. A lot, actually. I don't think I wanna be alone tonight."

"I understand," Hiccup assures. "I don't think I'd wanna be alone either if I'd gone through what you did." He gives a firmer squeeze to her hand and pulls her back toward him. "Stay, Astrid. Please. If anything happens, Toothless and I will be right here for you."

Her eyes fill with relief, enough to make her speechless. She just throws her arms gently around him and conveys her gratitude that way.

Eventually, Hiccup leads her up the stairs and guides her to the bed. Toothless grunts a greeting and scampers over. Astrid hugs his head and pets him for a moment as Hiccup retrieves a quilt, which he offers to her.

"Shouldn't you keep it?" she asks. "The floor will get pretty cold."

"I insist, m'lady. And besides, I've got a nice heater." He pats his dragon proudly. Toothless smiles and his tongue rolls out. Astrid chuckles.

"All right, if you're sure. I just feel bad about kicking you out of your own bed..."

"It's no trouble, trust me. Besides, a change of position is good from time to time." He crosses the room to extinguish the last torch he'd kept aflame, filling the hut in darkness. A few slivers of moonlight leak through from overhead, outlining everything in misty grey.

Astrid lays out the quilt over herself, and Toothless blows a bit of fire for his bed nearby. Hiccup makes his way toward his dragon, but Toothless snorts and headbutts him in the knee.

"Hey, what the-"

"Hiccup...?"

Hiccup turns back toward his own bed, looking back at what Toothless has been trying to get him to see. Astrid is sitting up, the lack of armor and presence of the thick quilt making her look smaller than usual, moonlight highlighting her hair in silver. Her eyes are still nervous, but only half as much as earlier.

Hiccup remains still for a moment until Toothless pushes him again. Astrid waits until he figures it out.

"Oh." Hiccup walks to her slowly, then bends down to kiss her goodnight. She sighs against his lips, and he lets her warmth remain for as long as it can. "Get some rest, Astrid. I'll be here."

"Thanks, Hiccup." At last she turns onto her side and lies down.

Hiccup lingers for a moment at her side, taking in the sight of her sleeping in his bed, dyed in moonlight. Toothless has to coo to snap him out of it, and eventually Hiccup tiptoes back to his dragon.

He sits down and leans back against Toothless' side. The floor is plenty warm from the remnants of the embers, and Toothless wraps his tail around him to ensure he's comfortable.

"Night, bud." Hiccup yawns and settles down. His eyes close on Astrid's sleeping form, ensuring she's the last thing he sees tonight.

* * *

When Hiccup wakes next, he can tell right away something isn't right. He can feel Toothless nudging him, hear him whimpering.

Hiccup opens his eyes slowly to find himself in the same position he'd fallen asleep in, leaning up against his dragon in the pitch-black night. He looks immediately to Astrid, but from what he can tell she's still asleep. Hiccup turns around to face his dragon, who's looking up at him with wide, round eyes.

"Toothless?"

The dragon coos, happy that Hiccup is awake, but still clearly upset about something else. Hiccup pats him soothingly.

"What's the matter, bud?"

Toothless looks him in the eye, then swings his head around to look at their guest.

"Astrid?" Hiccup raises an eyebrow in confusion. "She's all right, isn't she, bud?"

Toothless makes another distressed sound and gives his rider a slight push toward the bed. Hiccup gets to his feet.

"All right. All right, I trust you, Toothless. I'll check on her."

He knows better than anyone that dragons have much keener senses than humans. Whatever's amiss must have been noticeable enough to wake the Night Fury.

So Hiccup quietly makes his way toward Astrid, using the faint moonlight as guidance. As soon as he gets a better look at her, he understands why Toothless had woken him.

From afar, she seemed to be peaceful in her stillness. But now he can tell it's just the opposite. A thin veil of sweat is coating her skin, and the quilt has been nearly knocked off of her, as if she's been moving roughly. A small moan slips out, mostly stifled against her arm, and is followed by a sound that's almost pained in nature.

Hiccup's heart sinks to the pit of his stomach. He isn't sure what this is yet, but it appears she's getting sick again – from what, he has no idea, but his instincts are telling him to send a Terror Mail to Berk right away.

But before jumping to conclusions, he at least needs to confirm his theory, no matter how strongly he hopes he's wrong.

"Astrid...?"

He reaches out but doesn't make contact, hesitant about waking her. Another small noise escapes her, and it sounds almost strangled. She sucks in a sharp breath, one that startles him, before she turns onto her other side to face him. He can barely make things out, but he can tell she's not well. A rasp of her voice finds its way out, thick and scared.

"H... Hiccup..."

"Astrid?" He isn't sure if she's conscious or not. "I'm here. I'm right here." He touches her shoulder, hoping it will rouse her. He feels a shudder rip through her as her eyes flutter open slowly.

"Hiccup-?"

"Yes," he smiles. "It's me. Astrid, what-"

But he doesn't finish. In a split second Astrid is jolting upright, gasping so hard it must hurt.

"H-Hiccup-? I-I can't see, i-it's so dark-" She chokes on her panic, clutching her chest as she searches the room wildly. "Hiccup? Hiccup-?"

"Hey, whoa, easy!" He touches her shoulder again, softly but firmly. But is has little effect on her. She's panting harshly, her voice drowning in terror.

"I-I can't see, Hiccup. I-It's happening again I-"

"Astrid, Astrid!" He sits on the edge of the bed beside her and wraps her in his arms. She's shaking horribly, and he can feel her pulse slamming through her whole body. Hiccup begins stroking through her hair, trying to keep his voice level. "It's the middle of the night. Everything's dark."

He sends an imploring look across the room to Toothless. The dragon understands right away. He turns toward the nearest torch and blows a small fireball to light it.

Instantly the hut is illuminated with a soft orange glow, making everything visible in the light. Astrid had pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in them, but Hiccup coaxes her back.

"Astrid? Astrid, it's okay. See?"

She gasps again, opening her eyes fully now to realize he's right.

"I... I can..." she rasps. "I _can_ see... Oh, Thor Almighty... I-I'm sorry, I just-"

"Hey, no need to apologize." Hiccup cups her cheek with his free hand, caressing his thumb over her damp skin. Only now in the light can he discern the trails of tears running down her face. She blinks again and two more slip free. Her breath catches in the back of her throat and she sobs.

"H-Hiccup-"

"Shh..." He wraps both arms around her and pulls her close. "It's all right, Astrid. _You're_ all right. I've got you. I'm here. I'm right here."

He hears her choke on another breath, feels her trembling as she clings to him with everything she has.

He's never seen her like this. He's seen her upset, distraught, confused, even scared, but not all at once, and not this severely. There's something about the middle of the night that steals away a person's better judgement. It makes them more sensitive, more vulnerable, especially if they've had a day like she's had.

Hiccup's immensely glad he'd invited her to stay the night. He hates to imagine this happening when she would've been alone back in her own hut, for her to wake from the nightmares shaking and scared with no one to help her through it.

Even now with him here, she's still in bad shape. At the height of her panic she can barely catch her breath, and her heart is erratic. Hiccup kisses her temple, willing her to focus on him.

"It's all right, Astrid. Breathe. Just breathe. You're gonna be fine, I promise."

It takes a few moments for her to get her bearings, to understand reality for what it is; that she isn't blind again, that Hiccup is here. Toothless has made his way next to the bed by now as well, cooing and pacing as if standing guard for them.

Hiccup gives Astrid all the time she needs, waiting until her breathing has calmed and her heart has slowed. The shaking dies down too, but not entirely. Before long he can feel her jolting. Tiny sobs rasp their way up, as she whispers apologies into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." He kisses her hairline, running his hands up and down her back and her sides. "You were scared. Anyone would've been. But it's okay. You're all right now, Astrid."

She sniffles, groaning softly; he can tell she's annoyed at herself for crying. She's never liked showing any signs of weakness, not even to him.

"You're... You're right," she murmurs. She eases back a little and looks up at him, her eyes so stunningly blue he's almost surprised by their color in the dim orange glow of the torchlight. The fear has ebbed away, and clarity has replaced the tears. She draws in a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second, and then reopening them to confirm what she already knows. "I'm okay. I can see..."

"I'm glad to hear it." He hugs her again, relieved when he feels her relax, the shaking and the tension finally draining away. Her heart is still fluttering a bit from the anxiety though. Hiccup runs his fingers down to the small of her back and kisses her cheek. "Just take a deep breath. For me."

Astrid concedes, and Hiccup feels her body moving against his. When she finally lets the air out it lightens his mood too.

"There. Feel any better?"

"A lot," she admits. "Thank you, Hiccup."

"Don't mention it."

A beat of silence leads them to one more minor dilemma. They're both wrapped so closely and so warmly in each other's arms it's going to be difficult to pull apart.

So they don't. As Hiccup helps her lie back down, Astrid gives him a curious glance.

"Are you...?"

"Staying here? I mean, I might as well. I think it'd help us both relax a little." He clearly doesn't want to sound too eager. Astrid smiles.

"I mean, it _is_ your bed."

That being said, it's a bed originally constructed for only one viking, so she moves over as much as she can to make room for him. Hiccup lies on top of the quilt as she lies beneath it, keeping them just separate enough for a bit of personal space, but not too far apart. He settles on his side facing her, but when they accidentally make eye contact, both look bashfully away.

"D-uhh, Toothless?" he calls as an excuse. "Lights, if you could?"

The dragon gives an eager little bounce and scuttles over toward the lit torch. With a wave of his tail he extinguishes it, then retreats back to curl up beside their bed.

"Thanks, bud."

"Thank you, Toothless."

Now that the darkness has returned, save for a stray beam of moonlight, there's a bit less of an awkwardness on the bed. They've slept beside one another before, but never this close, and never when they'd officially been together.

Yet somehow, it isn't as painfully nerve-wracking as either imagined. Instead, it's rather calming; to know the person they care for the most is safely beside them now.

The two vikings shift about a little until they find a position that works for them both. Hiccup makes due with staying on his side, letting her have the pillow and using his arm for himself. Astrid rests on her back and lets out a breath, but it's very noticeably deep and nervous. Hiccup clears his throat.

"Uh, y'know I don't have to stay here-"

"No-!" she says almost too quickly. "No. It's not you, Hiccup. I'm still just... worried about my sight. But it's not you. _Please_ stay."

He's relieved to hear it, but still concerned about her lingering anxieties. So he reaches out to drape his arm lightly across her stomach, pulling her into a soft partial embrace.

"You don't have to ask me twice. But if you change your mind-"

"I won't." She says it with enough conviction to put him at ease.

"All right then," he says. "I feel better. Now it's your turn."

"Hiccup, I-"

"Shh. Just close your eyes, Astrid. You're gonna be fine. I promise."

She sighs again, exhaling with her whole body. Hiccup traces his palm over her stomach in soothing patterns.

"I'm here," he reminds her. "I'm right here."

As she closes her eyes, he leans over her, leaving soft kisses on the backs of her eyelids. Astrid hums out a tired sound.

"Thank you, Hiccup..."

"Thank _you_. For bein' here with me. Every day of my life."

Astrid slips one of her arms out from beneath the quilt and searches until her hand finds his. They lace their fingers together and squeeze. Hiccup kisses her cheek.

"I'll see you in the morning, m'lady."

"And so will I."

"That you will."

The two of them curl together as warmly as two vikings can curl together on an archipelago that experiences winter for 9 months of the year.

And they find themselves drifting off while encompassed by yet another perfect moment.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhhh hurt/comfort Hiccstrid is just too cuuuute. I love it. And I absolutely love writing their dialogue and speech patterns. It's different from writing any other characters in any other series. I'd say I could hear each of them saying any of these lines and nothing's much of a stretch. **

**This chapter is a bit more extensive than the last one. Whereas ch1 was definitely comfort, this one is a bit heavier. I wanted to write something with a bit more tension, and I feel this is something Astrid would certainly suffer from after losing her sight.**

**I wanna do one more chapter, probably another shorter thing, but I wanna have the comforting go both ways, so ch3 shall be Astrid comforting Hiccup!**

**Please review!**


	3. Midnight Comforts

**Okay, as promised I did one final chapter of Astrid comforting Hiccup instead! Takes place directly after RTTE.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon.**

* * *

Chapter 3. Midnight Comforts

Once all is said and done – once Johann and Krogan are finally out of the picture, and the threat of the dragon hunters has more or less been extinguished – peace comes to the Riders on the Edge at long last. Arrangements of celebration are made with their allies, and for a week or so, everyone on the archipelago enjoys peace.

But it isn't long after that when the decision is made that the Riders will return to Berk. With the dragon hunters no longer a threat, there are plenty of other things to deal with back at the original island.

So the Riders make preparations to leave, gradually packing their things and disarming the Edge until their final night is upon them.

The group shares their last dinner together and reminisces about their adventures. They talk and laugh well into the night, dragons, chickens and all. Only Hiccup's reminder that they'll be departing at dawn has everyone eventually heading off to their huts for the final night here.

Just Astrid lingers with him, and he's glad for it. Hiccup heaves a sigh mostly of relief, and only slightly of regret.

"Well, this is really it I guess."

"It is," she agrees, bumping shoulders with him. "But we had a good run here, Hiccup. We did a lot of great things. The Edge will always be here if we ever need it."

"Yeah. You're right." He yawns and stretches, waving Toothless over. "Guess there's only one thing left to do."

"I'm with you. It's been a long day. We should get some-" But Astrid cuts off when she notices him swing his leg over Toothless' back, with the Night Fury aimed at the sea. Astrid hurries over to grab Hiccup's arm. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! And just where on Thor's green earth do you think _you're_ going?"

"What? Just for one last flight around the place."

"You said it yourself, Hiccup. We're leaving at dawn."

"I know that. So I won't be long."

It's Astrid's turn to sigh now. She supposes she might have to blame herself for some of her own stubbornness rubbing off on him.

"Fine," she says. "But I'm coming with you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, m'lady." Hiccup offers his hand, and she joins him on Toothless. The Night Fury gives a wiggle before spreading his wings, bounding across the floor, and taking off.

All is peaceful and calm, and they can only count on one hand how many times that's been the case here on the Edge. The breeze caresses the Riders' hair as it whispers around the cove and over the rippling waves far below. It's the last time they'll be able to fly here like this, so they savor it as much as possible.

Astrid hugs Hiccup gently, resting her chin on his shoulder. And Hiccup leans back against her, closing his eyes and just enjoying the warmth of the air.

They don't ever want it to end, but by now they both know that nothing can last forever.

Eventually, they both yawn at the same time, and Toothless chuckles beneath them. He brings them back in for the landing and both vikings dismount.

"Thank you, Toothless," Astrid says while patting his head. "That was nice."

"It was," Hiccup agrees. "I'm gonna miss this place."

"We all will. Do you know how long it took me to convince the twins to stop crying into the boar pit and pack up?"

"I'll be sure my dad lets them make a new boar pit back on Berk. Snotlout can open his own shop selling Monstrous Nightmare gel if he can commit, and maybe Fishlegs can work with Gothie on a new garden." Hiccup smiles to think about the new possibilities, but it's still bittersweet to leave the Edge behind. Astrid takes his hand gently, giving his fingers a squeeze.

"We all knew this day would come. We had our fun and our perilous life-threatening adventures while we could. And we'll keep doing all of that. It'll just be with Berk as our home base instead."

"Yeah... Yeah, you're right. You're always right." He turns to peck her cheek. Astrid returns the favor.

"Now then. There's uh, one more thing I wanted to discuss with you."

"Discuss away, m'lady."

"Well... it's just that I've kind of already packed up my hut, and Stormfly is in the stables..." She looks back over her shoulder at each mentioned place. Hiccup catches on right away.

"Well that's no good. Can't have you spending our last night here in an empty hut without any companionship."

"So what would you suggest?" she asks with a knowing smile.

Hiccup gives a courteous bow.

"My doors are open wide."

"Such a gentleman."

They share a laugh, then walk back to Hiccup's hut hand-in-hand.

Toothless follows them up the stairs, sweeping his tail beside the last glowing torch to extinguish the light. The hut darkens, but there's plenty of moonlight to see by. As the Night Fury settles on his own bed, Hiccup offers Astrid his.

"Thanks," she smiles. "And you don't have to take the floor."

"Are-Are you sure?"

"Hiccup, I'm not letting you spend our last night here on the floor. I'm positive."

With no room for uncertainty, he follows her to the bed. He waits until she's lain down and settled herself first before he does the same.

It's been a while since they'd done this last, but even though the bed is just as cramped, it's still just as nice to be close to one another.

Astrid lets out a sigh, and this time Hiccup wastes no time in leaning over to give her a goodnight kiss. She hums her gratitude, then turns onto her side.

Hiccup keeps his eyes open a while longer, tracing the outline of her body and the braids in her hair until sleep comes to him.

But it isn't the peaceful rest he'd been hoping for on his last night on the Edge. Far from it.

The next thing he knows he's being held captive by Krogan and Johann's men, hands bound in chains behind his back. It's chaos all around him; the Edge is on fire, the other Riders are being downed one by one, Toothless is being restrained and beaten.

It isn't long before they bound the Night Fury and push him overboard to drown.

Hiccup struggles and fights with all his might. Some part of him knows this can't be real, but the fear certainly is. Everyone is screaming all around him, explosions are destroying the Edge every second, the creaking of the boats and the heaving of the ocean and the shouting of the hunters...

He sees them chaining up Ruff and Tuff, then tossing Fishlegs into a cell. Snotlout and Hookfang try to dive for Toothless, but the hunters shoot them down with nets. Heather, Dagur, and all of their allies are already defeated and dragon-less.

Hiccup scrambles to break his chains, dodging enemies left and right as he races to the edge of the boat where Toothless had gone over. He doesn't have much time left. He needs to go help him _now-_

Suddenly there's a clash of metal on metal, and the weight binding his wrists shatters. Whirling around he finds Astrid, axe in-hand, panting and smiling. She's bruised and bloodied, having fought her way through dozens of men, but that blue fire still burns in her eyes.

She tells him to go. Hiccup thanks her.

He stands on the edge of the boat preparing to jump, and she covers him. There's a shout, then a rush of air. Just as he makes the jump over, he looks back.

Astrid's battle cry is cut short by a gasp of agony as an arrow pierces her heart.

Hiccup shouts, but no sound comes.

She falls into a growing pool of blood, and Hiccup hits the water that swallows him alive.

"_No_-!"

This time his voice works, and it shatters the calm quiet that had fallen over the Edge. He sits up wildly in bed, shaking and disoriented. Toothless jumps up, growling and expecting trouble. Astrid is yanked from her own slumber and sits up with a gasp.

"Hiccup?! Wh-What is it, what's wrong?"

He feels her worried hands on his back, hears the desperation in her voice, and it takes him a second to comprehend the reality of it all. The hunters are gone, and he, Astrid, Toothless, and all the other Riders and dragons are safe.

But despite the realization, there's still a horrible sense of terror pounding through him. He still feels like he's drowning, like there's no air at all. He looks up to find Toothless staring back, his wide eyes now soft and gentle. The Night Fury coos and hurries over to Hiccup's bedside.

Hiccup's hand is limp until Toothless nudges it, letting his rider's fingers brush over the familiar leathery scales.

On Hiccup's other side, Astrid is still in a fluster. She takes his other hand and holds it firmly, wrapping her fingers through his.

"Hiccup? Are you all right?" She sounds choked, and when he finally manages to look up at her, he finds she's nearly on the verge of tears with how worried she is.

As the terror of the nightmare fades, the comfort of the reality settles over him instead. He pats Toothless' head with one hand and pulls Astrid as close as possible with the other.

"Oh, thank Thor..."

Astrid lets out a sound that's half-scoff and half-sigh before hugging him back.

"You scared me..."

"Sorry."

"Don't be," she snaps, but he knows she isn't actually angry at him. She's angrier at the fact that he even _had_ night terrors at all, and at the fact that there's little she can do to prevent them. Toothless is always there for him when he wakes from them, but it sure is nice to have Astrid this time as well.

Hiccup sighs into her hair, feeling her relax a little bit now too. Toothless purrs softly, and Hiccup looks back down to him.

"Thanks, bud. Glad you were here."

The dragon smiles, deciding to curl up right there at the side of the bed now. Hiccup gives his full attention back to his girlfriend.

"Thank you, Astrid."

"Oh, don't thank me yet. We aren't finished here." Her tone is almost scolding at first, but it softens as she eases back. "You're still shaking, Hiccup. Talk to me."

He sighs and relents. She holds his hands through it all as he recounts everything to her. By the end of it, he can't finish. She understands.

"It's all right now," she whispers, pulling him close again. "It's all right. I promise."

He'd done the same for her the last time they'd slept like this, when it had been Astrid who hadn't been able to rest well. Part of her's glad she gets to return the favor, but the other part wishes nothing would've warranted her to in the first place.

Either way, Hiccup is beyond grateful that she's here. And she makes it clear to him that she won't be leaving him anytime soon – if ever.

"Come here, you." Astrid hugs him again, a little tighter this time. Hiccup gives her a firm squeeze back.

"Sorry about all this. So much for one last peaceful night on the Edge."

"Don't apologize. These things happen all the time, Hiccup. We've all had our fair share of 'monstrous nightmares', if you will."

The joke earns a chuckle from him.

"Yeah, I- guess you're right. You're always right."

She smiles and kisses his forehead.

"Do you want me to get you some water?"

"Nah, it's fine. We should get back to sleep. The sun's gonna be up pretty soon."

He lies back down, staring up at the ceiling with a sigh. He closes his eyes, flinching as the images come rushing back. He reopens his eyes and finds Astrid shaking her head.

"What am I going to do with you?" She lies down beside him and tugs him into her arms. "Come here, you." She pulls him closer, turning him onto his side and wrapping her arms around his back and shoulders. She rests his head on her chest, letting him listen.

Hiccup is confused for a moment until the beat of her heart begins to fill his head. He all but melts against her, heaving another sigh as the tension drains from his body. He presses closer, holding her as best he can manage.

The rhythm beneath his ear is strong and steady, exactly like the beating of war drums. He's always thought it would sound this way, but until now he's never actually heard it so clearly for himself. It's persistent and strong, providing a comfort like none he's ever known before, or ever will since.

He loves it. He absolutely loves it. He wants to tell her as much.

"Astrid, I-"

"Shh..." She breathes, and her chest deflates with the exhale. "I know. Get some sleep." Her hands travel slowly over his back and shoulders, mapping them out like the uncharted waters of the archipelago. Her fingers eventually curl through his hair and start to braid tiny strands.

She begins to hum softly, and Hiccup can feel the vibrations against his cheek. It's a song he feels he might've known at some point, but can't quite remember now. Either way, it's beautiful.

With her fingers threading softly through his hair, the hum of her voice dancing through the air, and the sound of her heart lulling him, Hiccup feels himself fading in mere moments.

He doesn't have nightmares anymore. He rests easily now with the drumming of her pulse filling his head, knowing full-well it will still be there when he wakes.

Just as Astrid will always be there for him.

No matter what else happens on Thor's green earth, she is the one thing he knows he'll always be able to count on.

* * *

**A/N: I really wanted to write Astrid braining his hair in particular. She braids everyone's hair, (her own, Hiccup's, and their children). No one is safe.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this little story! HTTYD is a gift!**

**Please review!**


End file.
